I Wanna Know What Love Is
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: The thoughts that went through the Chipmunk's and Chipettes mind when they first saw each other. BASED ON THAT SCENE IN THE SQUEAKQUEL!Sorry if it's a bit short. Please R&R thanks!
1. Alvin's Thoughts

Theodore, Simon and I were walking down the hallways, discussing the upcoming singing event they were in.

"Oh, relax. Who's gonna beat singing chipmunks?" I said as I briefly looked at Theodore.

We continued to walk down the hallways and then suddenly...

There stood a chipmunk. No wait...a chipette. A FEMALE chipmunk! I stood there in awe because I never knew there would be other chipmunks like me and my brothers. Um, excuse me? We TALK.

She slammed her red locker and turned to me, her eyes were suddenly gleaming. Then after a few seconds, I noticed that she wasn't alone. There were two more chipettes behind her. But I eyes were focused on the one nearest to me. The pink one.

When she saw me, she suddenly perked up, her eyes fixed on me. She stared at me while I stared back into her deep blue eyes. She was the most beautiful chipette I ever saw...Okay, fine. Maybe she was the ONLY chipette I ever saw, but still...


	2. Brittany's Thoughts

I slammed my locker. Ugh, it was the first day of school. Ian made us move to this school and so far, I didn't like a thing about it. I turned to my right to begin my way to class but something that stood there caught my eye.

I didn't believe it. Alvin Seville. Alvin Seville was standing there. There! In front of me. I couldn't believe it. THE Alvin Seville. I noticed that he was staring at me back. I smiled a bit as I went on my tippy toes.

I gleamed at him, and his eyes went huge as he stared at me. It made me a bit uncomfortable but I didn't care. He was so cute. The way he looked at me...I sighed


	3. Simon's thoughts

"Oh relax. Who's gonna beat singing chipmunks?" Alvin said. I rolled my eyes and pushed my glasses up.

We were walking down the halls to get to our class but then...

There were 3. 3 female chipmunks. Chipettes to be precise. But one of them, the one standing in the middle was the one who stood out for me.

As she slammed her locker, she saw me and gasped. I didn't move or anything or I'd make a fool outta me. She smiled at me. I looked at her back. Her glasses seem to go very well with her eyes. I noticed that they were purple. Absolutely stunning.


	4. Jeanette's thoughts

I was so excited today. It was our very first day of school. I was at my locker, putting my stuff away and after I closed it...

I didn't believe it at first but there, only a few feet away from me was Simon Seville. He stood there looking at me which sorta embarrassed me but in a way, it was kinda cute.

NO, of course this isn't real. I mean, COME ON! Simon Seville? I only see him in magazines and on TV. My sisters and I are huge fans of the chipmunks but this isn't real...is it?

It was so cute how he looked all confused as his eyes were on me. Awkward, yet cute.


	5. Theodore's thoughts

I looked over at Alvin, who was talking, but I wasn't listening. I looked at Simon, who rolled his eyes. We stopped and I followed Simon and Alvin's gaze. There stood 3 girl chipmunks, who were staring at us. But the last one, she was kinda plump, grabbed my attention.

She looked at me, her nose was twitching and I couldn't help but giggle inside. I smile kinda turned awkward as I felt my eye twitch. I noticed that her color was green, like me and I smiled even more. She was like a beautiful green gumdrop.


	6. Eleanor's thoughts

I slammed my locker shut, not really in the mood for school but Ian promised us that he would make us stars.

The first thing that caught my attention were the 3 chipmunks in front of us. Well, a couple of feet away from us. I suddenly gasped when I realized that they were Alvin, Simon and Theodore. I can't even explain how much Jeanette and I love listening to their songs. I'm not sure about Brittany.

Theodore Seville was there. Ooh, he was even cuter in person. I noticed that he looked at me with an awkward smile so I smiled back to be nice, you know. Ahh, my nose was twitching again but I ignored it. Theodore continued to stare at the corner of his mouth turned into a little smile as his eye twitched. Charming.


End file.
